Korra Weight Gain: Book One
by fartboner
Summary: Korra, Bolin, and Mako try to prevent the Equalists from taking over Republic City in this succulent short story about erotic weight gain. Mature readers only.
1. Chapter 1

**Korra Weight Gain: Book One: Chapter One**

**Prologue**

It was a good day in the Water Tribe. Korra was eighteen today, and in celebration the tribe's king, Sokka III, was hosting the avatar for a feast at the Ice Palace. Korra was finishing up getting ready and looking herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a tight-fitting dark blue dress which showed off her lean, fit body. Her large breasts were tight up against the fabric, as were her strong, shapely hips. She applied a bit of makeup to her face–she wanted to look good tonight. She might be the avatar, but she had needs too. Korra took one last look in the mirror and smiled. It was time to go.

Since as long as Korra could remember she had been looked after by the White Lotus society, with all of her needs taken care of by them. The actual government of the Water Tribe rarely paid attention to avatar matters, but in honor of her ascending to adulthood they decided to hold a celebration. Korra felt obligated to attend. As she entered the dining hall of the ice palace she was greeted by servants and Water Tribe nobility alike. There were rich foods from all over the world arrayed across a long table that spanned the length of the hall. She took a seat at one end of it. The opposite end was reserved for the king. As she sat down, Korra noticed a stark difference between water tribe nobility and common peasants. The nobles, men and women alike, were all heavier. Young tribesmen, about 18 to 24 years old, were sitting down along the sides of the table–all with soft, plump bodies. At first Korra was excited, until their girlfriends began to seat themselves as well. The women were heavy as well and not afraid to show it; their dresses were tight like Korra's, but exposed fat rolls, jiggling legs, and large rear ends.

"Clearly they eat pretty well," Korra thought to herself.

Suddenly, Sokka III appeared at the other end of the table. He was the fattest man Korra had ever seen, and only a few years older than she was. He wore a traditional Water Tribe kimono, although it did nothing to hide his girth. His eyes met with Korra's, followed by a smile. Later that night the two met in Sokka's chamber.

**Chapter 1**

Several weeks had passed since the feast, and Korra had been staying with Sokka III in the Ice Palace. She awoke next to him, like every morning, and slowly let out a long sigh. Life was good. She had been making a complete pig of herself, day in and day out, much to Sokka's delight. Servants waited on her every need, and she barely had to lift a finger. She looked over her stallion; the king lay with his fat belly up, limbs stretched across the bed. His cock was partially engorged. Looking over his fat face he looked at peace, his man-tits rising with each breath. He was snoring. Korra threw the covers off her body. The Ice Palace was fairly heated, so being exposed wasn't an issue. Sitting up she felt more resistance than she was used to, and she knew why. She had practically been inhaling all the food placed in front of her for the last few weeks, and this was palace food–prepared with plenty of lard, sugar, and other fattening ingredients. Despite being athletic, she hadn't worked out or even moved around outside the palace in weeks. She spent most of her days lounging in bed. Her only real activity had been fucking Sokka.

Korra felt around her body. Her belly had clearly grown, and she grabbed a handful of fat. As she leaned forward a roll appeared and she pressed her fingers into it, feeling around. She cupped her breasts, also a bit bigger. Feeling her arms she noticed a loss of muscle tone; she was getting to be a soft girl. But it wasn't until she got up to look herself over in the mirror that she noticed her biggest gain. Like her arms, her legs had lost their muscle tone. As she took a couple steps over to the mirror the brown flesh on them wobbled a bit. But that wasn't all. Her thighs had grown significantly thicker. As she turned to look at her profile she noticed that her belly stuck out some; her bottom stuck out more. A large proportion of that fattening food had found its way to her rump. Korra gave one of the cheeks a squeeze. Then she slapped it, and watched the flesh jiggle. She felt a hot flash throughout her body. She had never had so much meat on her body and she liked it.

Korra heard a creak and turned. A servant had entered the room with breakfast on several trolleys. He was a young male, about 18, and judging from his pants had been enjoying the show Korra was putting on. He quickly averted his gaze and Korra gave him one of her assertive, dominating smiles. She decided to have some fun with the guy.

"Enjoying the view?" Korra said while doing a playful little spin.

The male kept his head down. "No Miss! I'm sorry! Just delivering breakfast… I didn't mean to barge in!"

Korra remained silent and let him sweat for a few seconds.

"Can you imagine what would happen if your king saw you peeping in on his lover? I don't even want to think about it."

The male looked back up, this time at Korra's face with a look of terror.

Korra smiled playfully. "On the other hand, he is passed out cold. And you did catch me at a… good time. Maybe you'd like to bring that food over here, feed me, and fuck me?"

The servant looked puzzled. "But what if the king wakes up?"

Korra laughed. "I'll be lucky if he's up by noon. Let's eat!"

The two got into the bed, together weighing almost as much as Sokka beside them. The servant was still a bit nervous, but he soon calmed down, and could only focus on Korra's gorgeous face as she indulged herself. He began by popping hardboiled eggs into her mouth—a woman needs her protein after all. Then he moved on to buttered cheese biscuits. Crumbs covered her mouth after the fourth one. Korra washed it down with a pint of heavy cream. She spilled some of it on one of her breasts and had the servant lick it off. Then the servant fed her sausages, one by one. Korra continued to be a tease by sucking on the last one, and stared up at him with her big blue eyes. Grease ran down her lips. Finally, the meal ended with Korra gorging on four pastries—she loved her sweets. After, she lay still, plump and satisfied. Korra let out a groan as she turned herself over for the serving boy. She spanked her ample brown ass. It wobbled around and the servant felt his dick harden. He got naked quick and penetrated Korra, thrusting for a few minutes before blowing his load. It had to be quick with his master inches away from them. Korra turned back around, gave him a peck on the cheek, and then shooed him out.

Sokka awoke an hour later to find Korra snuggled up against his flesh. She must have sensed her king had awakened, as she quickly set about her new duties. She looked up at him, flashing her blue eyes and white smile. Korra's face had rounded ever so slightly since she arrived at the palace. Sokka's heart began to race and his blood started to pump. His two greatest vices were food and women, and when fat was added to either of those categories he became a beast. Now Korra began to mount her king. As she sat herself atop the fleshy brown mountain, her own belly protruded. She let out a sigh of relief and began to ride his penis slowly. Sokka grabbed hold of her love handles and watched her breasts bounce in time to the riding motion.

"I like this," Sokka started, feeling around Korra's midsection. "When you agreed to stay, you were so lean and hard."

Korra continued her riding motions. "So why'd you take me in? There have to be larger girls around."

Sokka was breathing more. "None of… those girls have the same… lust as you. You just… seem to crave a… lot of excitement."

Korra hastened her rhythm. Her flesh jiggled and her breasts bounced around more.

"And I figured… a girl with that lust… might also share… my lust for… food," Sokka continued, now moving his hands to the back and digging into Korra's fat cheeks. "

She let out a squeal.

"So this is where… all those feasts… have gone."

Korra smiled devilishly and thrust faster and harder. Now her breasts were bouncing everywhere along with her belly. Sokka stopped talking and started groaning in ecstasy. With every thrust his enormous body jiggled along with Korra's breasts. Sweat glistened off both lovers. Like a floodgate Sokka felt himself release. Korra felt his release, and it was warm and good. She slumped over top of him, and let out a long sigh. Sokka put his hand through her hair.

"Now that I've had my morning fuck, I can have my morning feast."

Korra sighed, "It's past noon… again. Don't you have duties as a king?"

"Probably, but I like to assume I'm just a figurehead," Sokka stopped for a moment, and then bellowed, "Servants! Food!"

Korra quickly hopped off Sokka and put on her water tribe garb: baggy dark blue pants—though filling out in the rump—and a light blue tank top. Her belly and love handles poked out a bit from under the top. Sokka slowly lifted himself out of the bed. It wasn't often he actually walked around on his feet, so Korra got a good look at him in all his naked glory. He was older than Korra by a couple years, about twenty, but much heavier than a typical twenty year old Water Tribesman—likely from palace living. Fat was a mark of status in the Water Tribe, and the more one had the more respect one commanded. A large cock also helped. Sokka III had both of these things. He weighed roughly 300 lbs and was eager to pile on more weight. His chest dwarfed Korra's, as did his ass, although Korra's respective parts were much more shapely and pleasant looking. But the feature of his body which Sokka was most proud of, next to his fat cock, was his fat gut. His stomach was large and blubbery, and with each step he took from the bed its fat rippled.

As the two sat down to eat a servant entered the room with news. He informed the king that Republic City was being threatened by a group known as the Equalists, and that they were requesting the Avatar immediately to save the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Korra Weight Gain: Book One: Chapter Two**

**Chapter 2**

The cabin was mostly dark, illuminated only in the centre by candles. In the centre of the room was a bed which Korra was laying on. She was listening. She could hear crew members above running around. She couldn't hear rain, so it was likely clear outside. Still, she could hear the crashing of the waves outside, and feel the rocking motion of the boat from inside the cabin. It felt relaxing. There was nowhere to go, and nothing to do while on the ship. So, Korra was mostly lounging around. Before she left the Water Tribe, the nobles had spared no expense for her accommodations on the ship. The bed was the finest available, with plenty of pillows and fine blankets. More importantly, she wouldn't have to subsist on rations; large quantities of rich foods were stockpiled for her trip.

Korra decided to put as big of a dent into the supply as she could before they made it to Republic City. She opened up a barrel of jerky and grabbed an armful of it. On the way back to the bed she snatched several bags of a new snack that was being imported; the label read "deep-fried fire flakes." After she placed the food on her bed, a nearby skid caught Korra's eyes. She approached it and saw that it was stacked with bricks of cheese. She loaded her arms up with a few varieties and returned to the bed. After launching herself onto the mattress, Korra popped open a bag of flakes with one hand and bit into some cheese and jerky with the other. She ate quickly at first, devouring most of the food in front of her like a ravenous beast. After eating her fill, she started to feel tired. Korra let out a long yawn and fell back against the mattress, passing out. It was only a cat nap, or at least it felt like one. It was hard to tell how much time had passed on the ship.

"How long have I been down here?" Korra thought. "Days? A week? At least a few days, I think."

Boredom was setting in for the avatar. There was nothing to do but eat and sleep. If Korra was hungry, she ate. If she was full, she ate slowly. If she was energetic, she ate fast. If she was tired, she grazed like a cow. Soon she turned it into a game just to pass time. When Korra got hungry, she ate as much as she could in thirty minutes, and then tried to beat that record later. Eventually the rocking motion of the ship ended, the cargo door lowered, and the cabin was bathed in bright sunlight.

It took a month for the boat from the southern water tribe to arrive with its precious cargo. Because of the luxurious arrangements for the avatar's journey, it took the ship somewhat longer than it normally would have to arrive. It was now entering Republic City's harbour where a crowd was waiting. Their heroine had arrived at last to save them from the Equalist threat. The ship docked and the cargo door lowered. Out stepped Korra into the daylight. The citizens cheered. Korra was wearing her usual clothes: dark blue baggy pants, water tribe boots, fur belt, and light blue tank top. But the damage the trip had done to Korra's figure was plain for everyone to see. Korra had spent the last month feasting on board, with no room to exercise or prepare for the Equalists. Her hips had widened, with the top third of her pants tightened around her thick thighs and rear. Her arms had lost their muscle tone and were thicker with flesh. Her face was softer and rounder. With each step she took down the ramp her large breasts bounced. Most impressive, though, was her belly. It poked out of her tank top, enough that her bellybutton was visible, and hung over her pants slightly. There was a middle paunch and two ample love handles bouncing along with her breasts as she made her descent. Overall, Korra was getting soft and hefty. The citizens didn't seem to care; they were just excited to witness the avatar's arrival. It sent an important message to the Equalists.

Korra looked down at bottom of the ramp where there were two young male benders ready to greet her. One was taller than the other. As she closed the distance their faces became visible, and it seemed obvious that they were watching her fleshiest parts bounce up and down. The short one was drooling. Korra bowed.

"Avatar Korra at your service."

The boys were still taking her in. The tall one finally snapped to.

"Uh, nice to meet you! I'm Mako, and this is my brother, Bolin."

Bolin was still drooling. Mako elbowed him in the side.

"Korra, you're… a bit more voluptuous than we heard." Bolin said in a smooth voice.

Korra got up close and poked Bolin in the face. "Watch it buddy, I'm not some bimbo."

Mako hopped in to avoid conflict. "Whoa there, Bo was just joking. We're here to act as your escorts and show you around town. We've been told to take you to your hotel room."

Korra's eyes widened. "Hotel room?"

Bolin chimed in. "Yeah, the council's got you set up at the best place in the city, and while you're staying here, fighting off Amon and the bad guys, any of your expenses are taken care of.

Korra smiled and crossed her arms. "Not bad."

"We've also got a satomobile to chauffeur you around the city." Mako added.

Korra's smile turned into a grin. "This is awesome. Let's get going boys."

Days passed by, all without Korra training. She would wake up at noon, order room service, feed her face, and spend most of her time lounging around. Today was different though. She was heading to the beach with Mako and Bolin. They swung by in their satomobile to pick her up. As the trio were heading to the beach they noticed a fight going on in the street ahead. They approached and it became clear there were three of Amon's henchmen fighting with metal bender cops. Mako and Bolin turned to Korra, who was yawning and scratching her belly.

"Uh, should we stop, Korra?" Mako asked.

Korra blinked, "Why?"

Bolin chimed in, "Well, You're the Avatar and all, shouldn't you be helping the cops?"

Korra sighed and tried to pull her tank top over her belly. She slowly rolled out of the backseat of the satomobile. Her tank top rolled back up, exposing her soft juicy belly and love handles to her opponents. It was hard to tell if they noticed her fat, behind their masks, but they did notice her and started walking toward her. Korra charged forward and took a couple swings with her arms, unleashing fireballs at the goons. Two were knocked out by the blasts immediately, but the third one was quicker. He darted in close to Korra and let loose a flurry of strikes. One hit landed on her left arm and Korra let out a grunt. The other hits were ineffective–the goon's hands just collided with belly fat. He looked at Korra, puzzled. She responded with a blast of fire to his face.

"That was amazing!" Bolin shouted.

Korra got back to the car, holding her left arm. She moaned, "What did they do to my arm?"

"Don't worry about it" Mako started, "They're chi blockers. It'll wear off in no time."

"Well beach day is ruined, back to the hotel for me," whined Korra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Korra Weight Gain: Book One: Chapter Three**

**Chapter 3**

Two months pass by, and Korra finds herself in her hotel room with two plump water tribe men—custom ordered—waiting on her. Korra is laying back with the covers over her up to her neck, giggling and letting out shrieks of excitement. One of the boys is under the covers pleasuring her. He soon hits the sweet spot and Korra groans with ecstasy. She motions for the second boy to join them, opens the covers a bit, and exposes her juicy brown breasts. He starts fondling one and then the two begin kissing. The first boy's head appears, smiling from the covers, and he begins thrusting in and out. After a few more minutes the excitement dies down.

"That was nice," one starts.

"That was just the appetiser boys," Korra adds with strained breathing.

The fondling one gets up and leaves the room, but soon returns with two trays; one is loaded with desserts, and the other with fried meats. The boys smile at Korra. She smiles back. There's a short period of silence.

Korra breaks it, "Come on, let's fuel up and get back to it."

The boys rush each side and start piling food onto plates with one hand while smashing food into their faces with the other. Their dongs swing about with their ample bellies and love handles. Korra's not sure which she prefers, soft jiggly hedonists like these two or the lean hard fucking of a water tribe warrior.

"Hey you pigs, bring some to me!"

The boys stop their stuffing and move the trays close to Korra. They start feeding her slowly. Korra's exposed nipples harden. She puts one hand under the cover and starts touching herself.

"I'm getting wet. One of you hop on."

As one of the boys starts mounting Korra she stops him. Her blue eyes meet his. She smiles perversely and he returns it.

"Hold on, I wanna ride this time."

The fat boy manoeuvres and slams down on the bed, his meaty body bouncing from the impact. Korra tosses off the covers. She sits up and it becomes apparent she's developed quite the lower belly roll. But that's not all. As Korra brings herself up on one knee her leg jiggles with gorgeous brown cellulite. Her thighs are massive and untoned, and her calves are catching up. She swings the hefty leg around, straddling the boy's cock. Now her rear is visible, by far the fattest part of Korra's body. Even the slightest movement causes her lard-laden cappuccino cheeks to jiggle. It's clear Korra hasn't left the bed much in the last two months. All of those meats and pastries are going straight to her thighs and butt. And with her resemblance to a fertility goddess becoming more apparent each day, she may not have to leave the bed again anytime soon.

Korra rides the cock slowly at first. Her ample tits and wide ass bounce around. The bed is groaning almost as much as the two lovers are, from their combined weight. Korra stops for a second and leans over in the direction of a tray. Another big fat roll forms above the lower one on her belly as she picks up a deep-fried drumstick. She resumes her rocking motion on the penis, and takes a big bite out of the leg. Grease starts running down her chin. As she finishes the drumstick the two begin glistening with sweat. The fuck-tempo is speeding up now. The boy digs his hands into her enormous ass. As her ass keeps shaking he gives it a firm slap and the flesh ripples. Another slap, it ripples again. Korra's groans grow more frequent and louder. Finally the boy climaxes and the two let out long sighs. Korra looks up.

"Oh my god."

She sees herself in the mirror straddling the fat boy's cock. She's still out of breath, and her brown body is shining with sweat. She cups her breasts and pats her soft belly. Then she turns herself to the side.

"Yikes."

Korra moves her hands onto her rump and pinches and pokes at it, watching it jiggle and move in the mirror. This is the first time it's really hit her; she's getting fat.

"I'm getting fat," she says to back up the narrator's point.

The boy she wasn't fucking comes up behind her and gives her ass a big slap, then starts kissing her neck.

"You are, and you've never looked sexier."

Korra giggles and feels her nether region getting hot again. She returns the kiss and the boy stuffs a pastry in her mouth. She wolfs it down and the two start fondling each other.

"Wait, no no no!" Korra interrupts. "I'm getting too big. I've gotta be fit enough to beat Amon."

The boys look at Korra, confused.

"One of you get a hold of Mako and Bolin for a training session. The other, get my clothes—I'm gonna need help getting back into them."

Getting into her clothing was proving to be a struggle like Korra had guessed. The only clothing she had bothered to put on in the last two months was a baby blue bikini, in order to tan out by the pool. She had no other reason to leave the hotel, and had been turning down Bolin and Mako to get in more time in her love chamber. She usually justified it by complaining about the pain in her arm from their last encounter with the Equalists. But now it's time to get back into action. Her tank top goes on easy enough, although her belly and love handles push it up halfway. The pants are the problem. She pulls the dark blue trousers up past her knees, but then they get tight against her fat thighs. It's hard for her to believe these were once baggy on her. The boy heaves on them and they reach her ass.

Korra sighs, "If only I had eaten fewer pastries."

"More like fewer packages of pastries," the boy added. "And fewer entire deep-fried chicken-pigs."

Korra glared at him. The boy's face turned red. He was right of course; you don't get an ass like this by eating a few too many goodies. You've got to really pig out and let yourself go.

"Shut your yap and help me!"

The two tugged at the pants. Korra let out a groan. It was slowly working; the pants were sliding little by little and Korra was wiggling her butt into them. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Can you guys tell I put on weight?"

The boys looked her over. Her belly and love handles spilled over a bit, but hadn't grown a whole lot in the last couple months. The thigh and ass area looked skin tight though, and when Korra turned her butt stuck out like nothing else. With each step they could see butt meat jiggling through the pants. They lied of course.

"It's not too bad."

"Yeah, no one will notice."

Mako and Bolin definitely did notice, and together were trying to get the avatar back in shape. The three were working out in the arena's gym that night. Korra was out of breath. She pulled off her helmet and bent over, panting.

Mako scolded her, "Are you kidding me? We've been working out for 15 minutes! What have you been doing all this time?"

Korra snapped back, "Look, I need more energy. Let's just take a break and get some milkshakes."

Mako poked her belly through the Fire Ferret uniform. "The last thing you need is more food, tubby."

Korra belched a flame at Mako, partly out of anger and partly because she was gassy.

The night wore on, and Korra performed worse and worse. She could use her arms for some exercises, but didn't have the endurance to keep it up for any length of time. Use of her legs for anything beyond a light jog was out of the question. She tried a roundhouse kick but barely got her leg past her waistline. After about an hour the boys were still fresh and Korra was in her underwear, lying on a mat, soaked in sweat and out of breath.

Mako was still pushing her. "Come on, you can't do a single sit-up?"

Korra assumed the position, tensed up, and tried to sit upward. A soft fat roll formed, she groaned a lot, but then fell back on the mat, belly jiggling afterward.

"I give up."

Bolin chimed in, "There must be something physical you can do. We've just got to find it."

Korra got to her feet slowly, wobbling, a sheen of sweat across her juicy chocolate body.

"Well," she started. "There is something, and it is physical."

Korra began to undo her top.


	4. Chapter 4

**Korra Weight Gain: Book One: Chapter Four**

**Chapter 4**

The following day the consensus was that sex was the best training regimen they could hope for out of Korra. Unfortunately, Korra loved to eat during sex, and this was something she was not willing to compromise on. The boys hoped that with enough fucking the amount of calories Korra burned would exceed the amount of calories she consumed. Based on observations of her eating habits, this meant that she would have to be pleasured thirty hours a day to break even. The boys accepted it; Korra was going to balloon. At the very least they could help keep her stamina up for the coming battle.

Korra walked down the street in her skin-tight pants. You could see her fat ass swaying back and forth, and jiggling through the material. Thick brown love handles hung off the top. Around the front her belly hung out of her light blue tank top, bouncing along with her growing breasts as she walked. Her ass was still the largest, meatiest part of her—she looked like a juicy, fattened, pear-shaped hen just waiting to be eaten. She walked into a buffet restaurant and plopped herself down. The bench shook from the impact. The staff were used to seeing her now. Mako, Bolin, and her pleasure servants cheered her on as she scarfed down plate after plate of fried, starchy foods. When they were finished the daily ritual, Korra was bloated and rubbing her blubbery belly. Mako and Bolin grabbed her arms and got her on her feet. They exaggerated the motion to be funny, but the truth was Korra felt she needed the help. On the way out, Korra hopped on the large scale at the front. The scale's arrow shot up. Mako slapped his forehead and sighed, while Bolin gave her ass a firm slap.

"That a girl."

Korra smiled. "Wow, I'm getting heavy. You boys gotta fuck me harder if I'm gonna get back in shape."

"Or you could just eat less, and less frequently," Mako whined.

He looked up, and Bolin had already handed Korra a big slice of cheesecake, which she was busy tucking into.

"Hmm, wha?" she said with a mouthful. She swallowed the piece and licked her fingers. "So what's next? I was thinking of giving the beach another shot, since last time things got off course."

"Uh, do you think your bikini will still fit?" Mako replied.

Korra smiled back, "Well there's not much of a bikini to fit into, so we'll make it work."

True to her words, the swimsuit was pretty skimpy. In the changeroom she rolled off her tanktop, and her large breasts popped out. Korra wiggled out of her pants, and as she did it seemed like her lower half expanded—like her ass and thighs were being squeezed out of a tube. She slipped the bottom on. The hardest part was tying up the last end around her hips—around the sides it was string. The front was light blue cloth, as was the back, although her rear hung out of the material so much it left little to the imagination. Then she tied up the top—two light blue cups. She had trouble tying up the back but eventually got it. Korra looked herself over. It was tight, but still fit better than her pants. She noticed her belly was growing along with her love handles, though. There was definitely more flesh than the last time she looked herself over. She gave it a little slap and left.

Her group walked along the sunny beach and looked for a nice, open area. As Korra walked, she noticed a lot of eyes on her. Some were no doubt just men ogling her assets, but others were clearly unhappy about the Avatar's new body. After all, Amon and the Equalists were off terrorizing the city while Korra had been feeding her face the last few months. And now she was taking a vacation at the beach. This was also the first time citizens had gotten such an exposed view of the Avatar's body—Republic City's government had been spinning media accounts of her weight gain as "bulking up" and "building muscle" to protect the city. Covering this incident up would be tricky—good thing it wasn't her problem. The group found a spot and Korra laid herself down on a towel. Her man-servants rubbed oil all over her brown body, and then ran off to get her some sustenance. They returned shortly with trays loaded up with poutine, hotdogs, hamburgers, and milkshakes.

Three months passed by, and day after day Korra and her crew repeated the same ritual, feasting by day, fucking by night. Most of Republic City's citizens had flocked to Amon, disgusted with the Avatar's hedonist tendencies. But this fact didn't really register as Korra was too busy getting laid. It was morning now, and a very heavy Mako walked into Korra's bedroom naked. Korra is lying on the bed naked. She sees him enter and shifts her weight to face him. As she does the bed creaks loudly. Korra's ballooned in the last three months despite, or maybe due to, the training regimen. Her cappuccino skin is still clear, but her face and body is rounder. Her cheeks are puffy and soft, and she has a double chin. She sits up, letting out a strained groan, and her heavy breasts rest on her fat belly. It's no longer just a few fat rolls, but a big juicy gut now. Her arms are soft and thick now. Her ass and thighs have continued to grow, making love-making a bit of a challenge if she's on top. Korra gets off the bed and waddles up to Mako, every part of her body jiggling.

"How's my little butterball today?" Mako asks with a kiss to Korra's plump cheek.

Korra smiles, "Good. I think I'm almost back in peak fighting form. Just about. Any day now."

The two laugh as Mako pushes Korra back onto the bed. She turns herself over slowly and sticks her enormous ass up. Mako sinks his hands into her meaty cheeks as he positions himself behind her. He starts thrusting over and over. Her boobs and belly swing below her in tune with each thrust. Mako gives the right cheek a big slap. Korra let out a groan.

"God Korra, I can't believe what a porker you've become."

This only made her hornier. She loved being told how fat she was. Korra groaned louder.

"My cute little lardass. You've been such a pig you can't even fit into your pants anymore."

"Oh yeah!" Korra squealed in between groans.

Mako blew his load and fell next to Korra, exhausted.

"Maybe it's you who's the porker, you've been getting slower this month," Korra pointed out.

"We're both way too fat," Mako replied. "We should both go on diets before we're too huge to move."

Korra stuffed a slice of cake in her mouth and started chewing.

"And give up this juicy body? Sure, half the city hates me, but the other half is convinced I'm some fertility goddess that brings good harvests the more that I'm fed and fucked. I can't let those people down. That's a way better mission than beating Amon anyway."

Later that day, at the beach Korra was tanning nude. Many of her followers were there; some were fanning her, some were placing large portions of fattening food by her side, and some were offering their flesh to her. All of her followers were overweight, and if they couldn't fuck Korra they would fuck each other. Korra worship–Korship–was basically a gluttonous beach orgy. The woman feeding her had a fair complexion, with dark curly hair, named Asami Sato. She was plump, but nowhere near the size of Korra. A pot bellied Water Tribe male was curled up nude to Korra's side, with one hand rubbing her belly and the other hand fondling her tit. His penis was hard and resting on her thigh. Korra massaged it gently as she picked out her next mate. She picked out the fattest one she could find. He waddled his way up to her and set to penetrating Korra. As she groaned in ecstasy from the obese man she jerked off the Water Tribesman next to her. He spilled his seed all over her gut. At the same time Asami had stopped feeding Korra and was now making out with her.

All was well on the beach, yet in the city Amon's banners began to be unfurled from buildings. The Equalist revolution had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Korra Weight Gain: Book One: Chapter Five**

**Chapter 5**

The orgy was in full swing now. Korra was on her back with her thick, tree trunk legs in the air. Beneath those trunks her giant ass, flat against the ground, spread out like two sacks of dough. Bolin was thrusting his shaft into Korra. As he did his hands squeezed her meaty thighs. Each thrust made Korra cry out, and made her inner thigh flesh jiggle around. With Korra rolled up in this way, her stomach was pressed up close to her breasts; this squeezed her belly into two large rolls of fat. The lower roll hung quite a bit and was resting over Bolin's cock like a roof. Korra's belly had grown enough that the bottom of the roll was starting to get wrinkles of cellulite. The nipples on her two breasts were perked right up, and the breasts themselves were bouncing around from all the action. A couple lucky boys were groping her breasts, giving them a squeeze or lick while she jerked them off, a cock in each hand. Her dark brown body glistened in the sun from the oil rubbed all over it. Other men started to join in. Fat bodies surrounded her. Fully engorged, they blew their loads all over her belly and breasts. Korra loved the feeling of the warm, gooey liquid as it hit her flesh. By the end of the day, all was silent. A few fat, sleeping bodies littered the beach. Korra lay there with a dazed look and satisfied smile, drenched in cum.

Suddenly Amon's soldiers closed in. They swiftly took out her followers who were too out-of-shape to fight back. They surrounded Korra. Behind them were hundreds of citizens cheering Amon and calling for an end to the decadent benders' regime. Korra sat up, her gut hanging over her crotch. A dozen foot soldiers attacked, targeting Korra's pressure points. Their hands grabbed handfuls of fat or got sucked into flesh and were completely ineffective. Korra smirked and got to her feet. As she hit the ground she adopted a sumo stance, shaking the surrounding earth from her girth. Her fat bounced up and down as the dozen foot soldiers around her were knocked unconscious. A second wave assaulted Korra. She adopted a waterbending stance and sucked the cum off her body. In midair she turned the goop into a dozen spikes and threw them in every direction, killing off the second wave. Now Amon appeared with a third wave of soldiers. Korra was now soaked in sweat and out of breath.

"I can't keep this up. My muscles aren't listening to me. I'm too big."

Suddenly Korra's big body moved on its own, and she found herself being dragged along the sand until she sat in front of Amon.

"Bloodbending?!" Korra said in surprise.

Amon laughed, "Yes, something even you can't defend against Avatar."

He released Korra's body. "But I have a proposition for you. You still hold a large part of the population captive with your little cult. If you become my queen you can keep them and your lifestyle. Together we can rule Republic City!"

Korra shrugged, "Actually that sounds reasonable. I'm in."

On Korra's first day as queen she was fitted for golden ornaments befitting her new royal position. The two girls sent to take her measurements and clean her up for Amon stood in a room facing Korra. Korra was wrapped in a black robe. Korra stood proudly, head held high, and disrobed. The girls stood in shock at her size. Korra sighed and adjusted her weight, leaning to her right side with hands on her hips. As she did her whole body jiggled, and her gut and tits bounced a bit. The wood floor creaked loudly from the stress. The girls wrapped measuring tape around her at different points: hips, thighs, breasts, belly, and arms. One marked down the measurements, each time with a look of disbelief.

By the end of the day Korra was dressed for her new role. Her large brown body was adorned with gold necklaces, gold earrings, gold wristbands and gold rings around her arm. Elastic straps holding two large gold cups, adorned with jewels, covered her breasts. Similarly, Korra wore a dental floss thong with a gold, diamond embedded crotch piece. The design was opulent, yet also efficient; she wore expensive metals and jewels like a queen, but could also continue to put on weight without having to get new clothing designed. It also showed off her many curves, much to the appeal of men, and many women in Republic City. Korra now made her way to the main hall for a feast with Amon. It was just the two of them together, although the sheer quantity of food set out suggested others would be there. Amon removed his mask.

"I never thought it would end up like this, Avatar."

"Yeah me neither," Korra replied. She started slathering butter on some muffins and buns.

"But I must admit… since I first laid eyes on you, I've been lusting after you."

Korra smiled. She was used to this. "I don't know what it is about you water tribe boys, you all seem to have fat fetishes." She mowed down a sausage.

"That body of yours is just so juicy."

Korra crammed another couple sausages down her throat. "Mmm hmm" she mumbled as she chewed. Amon was trying to put her in the mood, and knew just how to do it.

"Yes, eat more. I want to see you grow. Get big…"

Korra started to increase her portions. She poured gravy all over her fried food, and started shovelling it in. Between scarfing down plates she worked on a cheesecake. Amon was getting aroused. So was Korra. She felt herself getting sweaty. Amon took off his shirt—a lean, hard man. Korra smiled through her plump face and undid her golden top. Her large breasts bounced out. Amon walked over and cupped one. He started fondling it as he fed Korra a slice of the cheesecake. The two started kissing.

Korra looked up at Amon. "Shall we continue this upstairs?"

Upstairs Korra waddled toward the bed. Amon entered from behind her, staring at her fat behind. With each step her ass swayed. Her enormous thighs and ass cheeks jiggled with each step. Korra removed her metal bikini and crawled onto the bed on all fours. Amon took off his pants and mounted her from behind, sinking his hands into her fat ass. Their union was now official.

A full year passed by. The other nations attempted to retake Republic City three times, and each attempt ended in failure. The city's army grew stronger each day, and the city continued to industrialize. Korra and Amon enjoyed an opulent and sedentary lifestyle together at the new royal palace. Inside, Korra lounged naked on a large heart-shaped bed. She was now huge. Her face was puffy, soft, and round, with a double chin. Her breasts were gigantic and rested atop her equally large belly, which spilled out in each direction. Her ass and thighs were still enormous, wide, and gelatinous. In particular, her ass continued to store the majority of the new weight she was packing on. The mattress sank in from her mass. Amon entered the room. His once lean body was gone, now replaced with enormous mounds of brown fat like Korra. As he waddled up to the bed the floor groaned underneath his massive body. Everywhere his fat shook—ass, back, stomach. A seductive smile appeared across Korra's chubby face. Her nipples hardened. Amon became engorged and crawled onto the bed. Their combined weight sunk the mattress in even farther. Korra sank her hands into her meaty belly and heaved it up to expose herself. Amon zeroed in with his cock and started fucking Korra. With each thrust Amon's belly smacked into Korra's. Korra's fleshy body jiggled uncontrollably from every motion. The bed shook and groaned from the strain of the two brown blobs.

It wasn't long before the lovers took a break; neither had the stamina they used to, and after a few minutes both were sweaty and out of breath. Servants entered the chamber to wipe off their masters and leave behind a snack for their break—a cheesecake, a bucket of fried chicken, and a large pizza. Korra and Amon stuffed their faces. Amon watched Korra indulging in a large slab of cheesecake—suddenly he was rock hard again. Likewise, Korra was back in the mood from watching Amon tear into a greasy drumstick. This time Amon lay on the bed, and Korra mounted him. As she did her giant ass spilled over his legs and onto the bed—the widest part of her body by far. Amon grabbed and squeezed as much of Korra's fat ass as he could, but it was nothing compared to the sheer girth of it. Korra rode his cock, up and down. Soon the tempo increased. The two fucked faster and harder. For a moment, Korra reminisced about a similar experience with another Water Tribe noble, Sokka III, over a year ago. She remembered being thin and in awe of the fat noble girls in the southern tribe. If only they could all see how large she was now. She must have almost tripled the weight of even the fattest girl by now. Korra snapped back to reality. Their fat bodies were bouncing and jiggling furiously. The bed was groaning more than ever.

"Oooohhhhhhh," Korra squealed, reaching orgasm.

As the two reached their climax, the bed gave way and broke. For a moment there was silence. Amon sighed, and Korra slumped over top of him. She gave him a kiss on the lips.

"That was wonderful," started Korra.

Amon smiled back, satisfied. Korra caressed Amon's forehead with her right hand.

"But all good things must come to an end."

Amon had a puzzled look on his face. Korra pressed her thumb into his forehead. Amon then realised what was happening but it was too late. Korra's eyes flashed blue, Amon's eyes flashed red, and soon it was over. He passed out, though whether from coitus or from losing his bending who can say. Korra smirked and spoke three words.

"Just as planned."


End file.
